


With This Ring...

by SharkGirl



Series: After "I Do." [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: #412domestic, AkaFuri Day, AkaFuri Day 2016, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6540556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata awakes to find his wedding ring missing.  He manages to hide it from Akashi, not wanting him to stress over it, and spends the rest of his day retracing his steps.  Will he find his ring before Akashi comes home from work?  And what will he do if he doesn't?</p><p>Happy AkaFuri Day, everyone!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	With This Ring...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! I know. I'm surprised this has such a low rating, too, haha. But, don't worry, I have something naughty coming up later~
> 
> As part of the AkaFuri Day event in which I am participating, I must state that I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. Fujimaki Tadatoshi created it and, for that, I am thankful.

Furihata Kouki awoke to the distant spray of the shower.  He reached over and found his husband’s place on their bed to be vacant.  He knew Akashi was the one in the shower, probably getting ready for work, but he’d still hoped that the redhead would be beside him.  He was tired, not yet completely awake, and Furihata wanted to cuddle with him for just a few more minutes before he, too, had to get up.

He closed his eyes for just a second and then his shoulder was being shaken gently.

“Kouki.” He heard his name, sounding absolutely wonderful coming from his husband’s mouth.  “Kouki, I’ve got to go.”

“Sei?” He blinked his eyes open.  He really was exhausted.  He and Akashi had danced the night away at his father-in-law’s party before returning home and making love long into the evening.  Not to mention the mini basketball practice he'd coached all day before that and the early morning run he’d gone on with Takao.

“I’ve got to go to work.”

“Just.” Furihata reached out, gripping Akashi’s wrist.  “Just five more minutes?”

“You can sleep more if you’d like.” Akashi’s crimson eyes softened and a small smile played on his lips.  “But I know how much you like to walk me to the door.”

It was true.  Ever since they’d gotten married – and, honestly, since they’d started living together – Furihata had always walked Akashi to the door, giving him a kiss before telling him to be careful at work.

“Okay.” The brunet yawned and pulled himself out of bed.  “But what about breakfast?”

“I’ve already eaten.”

Furihata blinked in surprise.  Hadn’t Akashi just been in the shower?  He’d only closed his eyes for a second.

“This is my third attempt at rousing you.” Akashi chuckled and brushed the backs of his fingers along Furihata’s cheek.  The brunet flushed.  He couldn’t believe he’d slept that long.  “Perhaps,” Akashi began, fingers trailing down Furihata’s neck.  “Perhaps we overdid it last night.”

He and Akashi _had_ gone at it with vigor.  But they were newlyweds, married just over a year, and they were young.  Plus, the several glasses of champagne they’d had at the party had them feeling good and rather giggly.  And sexy, giddy Akashi, Furihata had to admit, was irresistible.

Still, at the mention of last night’s activities, Furihata felt his cheeks heat up.

Ignoring his embarrassment, he threw the sheets off and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.  He toed his slippers on with a yawn and got to his feet.

“Ready?” he asked Akashi, offering as bright a smile as he could muster, considering his exhaustion.

“Kouki.” Akashi bit his lips, obviously trying to keep in his laughter.

“What?” The brunet furrowed his brow.  He was just walking him to the door and it’s not like his pajamas were _that_ unsightly.  He glanced down and realized his mistake.  After round four – or was it five? – he and Akashi had given up on getting out of bed and he’d fallen asleep completely naked.  “Ah!” he gasped and grabbed the bedsheet, pulling it close enough to cover his nether regions.

“Well, I personally wouldn’t mind if you saw me out in your current state.” Akashi was smiling again.  “But, I imagine you would.”

“V-Very m-m-much s-so,” Furihata stammered, face on fire.

It wasn’t that he was still shy about being naked in front of his husband.  But the sudden realization that he was stark naked had surprised him.  How had he not noticed?

“I’m afraid I have to go.” Akashi frowned slightly.  “I’ll have to take my goodbye kiss in the bedroom.”  He paused.  “That is, if you’re not too embarrassed.”

“I’m not…” Furihata pouted and let the sheet fall.  He wasn’t looking at the other man, but he could feel his crimson eyes on him.  He felt something spark inside him, heat spreading through his body.  But he knew they didn’t have time for that now.  He swallowed and then looked up.  “Come and get it.”

With a chuckle, Akashi walked over to him, cupping the sides of his face.

“I won’t be able to meet you for lunch today, but I should be home in time for dinner,” he said before touching his forehead to Furihata’s.  “Do you have any plans for the day?”

“I think I’m just going to recover from yesterday.”  It was his first day off since he’d started coaching again and it was most welcome, especially after how busy he’d been the day before.

Akashi hummed in approval and brushed their lips together.  They were warm against Furihata’s and the brunet wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the morning – and day – kissing them.

“I love you, Kouki,” he breathed when they broke apart.

“I love you, too, Sei.” Furihata pulled back and wrung his fingers, already missing him.  He moved to spin his wedding ring around his finger – a nervous habit – but when he reached for it, his fingers brushed against naked skin.  He gasped, eyes widening.

“Kouki?” Akashi knit his brows together.  “Is everything all right?”

Furihata opened his mouth, the shout, ‘ _My ring is missing!_ ’ on the tip of his tongue before he thought better of it.  He probably just took it off last night after the party for some reason and forgot to put it back on.  Or maybe it was when they got in the bath.  In any event, Akashi didn’t need to worry about it.  He’d find it and all would be well.

“I just realized I, um,” the brunet floundered.  He was the worst liar.  It was one of his strong points, his honesty.  But right now it was troublesome.  Then, like a gastrointestinal savior, his stomach growled.

He had missed breakfast, after all.

Furihata's cheeks flushed and Akashi chuckled again.

“Hungry?”

Furihata nodded.

“I’ll get the cook to-”

“You need to go to work,” Furihata said, pushing him forward with his right hand, keeping his left behind his back.  He couldn’t risk his husband seeing his naked ring finger.  “I’ll see you tonight?”

“Of course.” Akashi leaned in and kissed him again, chaste and sweet.  “Have a wonderful day, Kouki.”

“Be safe.” Furihata kissed him back, the kiss lasting a little longer than it probably should have.  He didn’t realize he’d lost himself in it until he heard a soft moan.  His own.

“Kouki…” Akashi's tone was pleading.  “If you’re trying to tempt me to stay…”

“Oh,” Furihata pulled back, cheeks tinted pink.  “Sorry, I…kinda got carried away.”

“We don’t have any plans tonight, correct?” Akashi asked suddenly.  Furihata couldn’t recall any.

“I don’t think so.”

“Then we’ll stay in.” The redhead brushed his fingers through Furihata’s hair, fixing what must have been some ridiculous bedhead.  “Tonight I want you all to myself.”

Furihata felt his pulse quicken and he swallowed.  Maybe he could convince his husband to skip work and they could pick up where they’d left off the night before.

But, then he remembered that his ring was currently missing in action.  He’d have to find it first.

“Just you and me?” He asked, knowing that they rarely got any real privacy when the help was around.  A maid or butler was always within earshot and, although Furihata was getting used to it, he did feel rather badly for them.

“Just the two of us,” Akashi promised.  “Well, I should get going before my driver comes looking for me.”  He kissed him one last time.  “I’ll see you tonight, Kouki.”

“See you tonight.”

Furihata’s eyes followed his husband’s form out of the room, the door softly clicking shut behind him.  As soon as he was gone, he began searching for his ring.  He almost never took it off, so it couldn’t be too far.

But it wasn’t on his nightstand.  Or in the drawer.  He’d completely unmade the bed and didn’t find it among the sheets and blankets.  It wasn’t under the bed.  And it wasn’t in their ensuite bathroom either.  Not near the tub.  Or in the shower.  Not next to the sink.  Or on top of the toilet.

Furihata felt a tendril of fear squiggle its way up his stomach and wrap around his heart.

What if he’d really lost his ring?

What if his ring – the symbol of his and Akashi’s love – was gone forever?

He swallowed thickly and held a hand to his chest, forgetting he was still naked, but not caring.  He couldn’t remember the last time he’d had it on.  He was sure he’d worn it to the party.  There’s no way he could have gone without it.

Furihata quickly showered and got dressed.  He thought about asking his father-in-law to call the caterers, but he didn’t want to get him involved.  He’d tell Akashi and then Akashi would worry and Furihata didn’t want to add any stress to his husband’s already busy day.

So, he went to the venue alone.

The banquet hall looked different during the day.  The lights around the entrance were off and the windows were dark.  It looked completely empty, but, then again, people didn’t often throw dinner parties at ten in the morning.

He stepped inside, honestly surprised when he found the door to be unlocked.  He made his way to a podium and rang the bell.  A few seconds later a short woman appeared, surprised to see him, but smiling none the less.

“May I help you, Sir?” she asked, looking up at him.

“Ah, yes, I hope so.” Furihata cleared his throat.  “I went to a party here last night and I think I may have lost something.”

“Let’s check the lost and found,” she suggested, gesturing for him to follow her.  She led him through a swinging door and down a hallway.  There, beneath a counter overloaded with freshly washed chafing dishes, he spotted a cardboard box.  “If one of our servers found your item, it would be in here.”

“Thank you.” He stepped forward and rummaged through the box.  He found someone’s car keys, a train pass, two shoes – though they weren’t a matching pair – as well as a pair of glasses.  But no ring.

“Did you find it, Sir?” she asked, cocking her head to the side and peering over his shoulder.

“I’m afraid not.”

Furihata felt like he’d swallowed a bucket of ice.  His stomach hurt and his chest constricted.  What if his ring really was gone forever?  How could he have been so foolish as to have lost it in the first place?

“Would you like to check the room?” she offered.  “It might still be in there.”

“Thank you.” He said, fighting the tears that threatened to fall.  Maybe his ring had fallen off while they were dancing and it was somewhere in the hall.

But, after searching every square centimeter of the carpeted banquet room, he was still ring-less.  It wasn’t there.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t find it,” the woman apologized.  “But we’ll keep an eye out,” she said, after Furihata had described his ring.

It was a rather simple band, white gold with no adornments.  But it meant everything to him.  It was a symbol of their love.  And it matched his husband’s perfectly.  Even if they replaced it, it wouldn’t be the same.

He sighed and hunched over dejectedly, dragging his feet as he made his way down the sidewalk.  He still had a few places he could look.  But he had been so sure that he’d had his ring on at the party.

Still.  He held his head up.  Maybe he’d left it in his locker at the gym.  Sometimes he took his ring off so he couldn’t scratch or bend it at practice.  It might be there.

With new found hope, he took off toward the train station.

The gym was closed, but, as head coach, he’d been given a key.  He opened the doors and the sound of metal brushing against metal echoed in the empty gym.  Even his footsteps were loud as he made his way over to the locker room.  Once inside, he went straight to his locker, fingers shaking as he put in his combination.

This was it.  It had to be here.  It just had to.

But, when he opened the door, his face fell, chocolate eyes scanning the nearly empty cubby.  The only thing inside was their training schedule.  He lifted the paper up hopefully, but knew that nothing would be beneath it.

He sighed again, body feeling heavy, as he shut the door.

The ring wasn’t anywhere in their bedroom, nor was it at the venue.  And now he could cross the gym off of his list.  There was only one other thing he’d done the day before.

And, as if the other man had read his mind, Furihata’s phone began to ring.  He picked it up and saw Takao’s contact image, a smile on his face and part of Midorima’s head in the frame – he’d grabbed his husband around the neck and dragged him in for the full picture.

Furihata gave a small smile at the memory and answered his phone.

“Hello, Takao-kun.”

 _‘Kou-chan!’_ he called cheerily from the other end of the line.  _‘Are your legs killing you or is it just me?’_

Furihata hadn’t actually been too bothered by their run.  They’d only gone ten kilometers and his entire body had been aching after all the dancing and – ahem – the other things he and his husband had done when they got home, so he hadn’t noticed.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sore.” He offered weakly.

 _‘We definitely need to go for a run again.’_ Takao sounded like his was smiling. _‘Shin-chan’s always complaining about how much he walks around at work and says he won’t go with me.’_ He gave an aggravated sigh.  _‘Doctor’s might be able to move around all day, but we paramedics are stuck in our ambulances and I just get pent up, ya know?’_

“Ha ha, yeah.” Furihata could understand that.  Before he went back to coaching mini basketball, he’d been stuck in the house all the time and, even though their sixteen-room cottage was quite large, he couldn’t exactly run around inside.

 _‘Anyway,’_ Takao chirped. _‘Wanna get together for lunch today?’_

Furihata checked his watch.  It was nearly noon.  His stomach gurgled and he suddenly remembered that he’d forgotten to eat breakfast.

“Sure,” he answered.

 _‘Great!’_ The other man sounded like he was smiling again.  _‘Wanna head to Maji again?’_

“Actually,” Furihata checked the nearest street sign.  He wasn’t too far.  “Could we meet at the deli near the park? I think I lost something during our run yesterday.”

 _‘Oh, okay,’_ Takao replied.  _‘I’ll be there in fifteen.’_

“Sounds good.”

Furihata ended the call and started walking toward the deli.  Ten kilometers wasn’t a particularly long run for them, but ten kilometers of scanning the ground for his missing ring might prove to be quite exhausting.  Hopefully, Takao wouldn’t mind helping.

They decided to eat first.  Furihata explained how he noticed his ring was missing when he woke up this morning and how he’d be retracing his steps all day.

“That’s rough,” the dark-haired man said before taking a bite of his sandwich.  “If I lost my ring, I think Shin-chan would probably have an aneurysm.”

Furihata felt guilt gnawing at his insides and his face must have shown it.

“Er, well, I mean.” Takao cleared his throat.  “But Akashi isn’t like that, right?”

“No…but, I still feel bad.” Furihata sighed.  “We picked out those rings together.”

“Well, don’t lose hope.” Takao clapped him on the shoulder.  “I’m sure we’ll find it.”

Furihata offered him a weak smile.  He just hoped he was right.

But, even after following their path from the day before exactly, they came up emptyhanded.

“It’s gone…” Furihata lamented as he sunk down to his knees, pulling his hands out from where they’d been holding a push back to get a better look beneath it.  “It’s gone.”  He felt heat behind his eyes and he knew he was going to cry.

“I’m sorry, Kou-chan.” Takao put a hand on his shoulder.  “But, ya know, maybe you and Akashi could get new ones.”

“I don’t want a new one.” He sobbed, knowing he sounded petulant.  “I want _my_ ring.”  He scrubbed at his face, his lower lip quivering.  “I want the one Sei gave me.”

They were silent for a moment, Furihata on his knees in front of the planter and Takao crouched beside him.  Finally, the other man spoke.

“Ya know, Kou-chan,” Takao said, removing his hand from the brunet’s shoulder.  “I don’t think Akashi will be too upset.”

“You d-don’t?” he sniffled, turning to look up at him.

“I mean, the guy’s crazy about you and,” he scratched the back of his head, “It’s not like you lost it on purpose.”

“But I still lost it.” Furihata looked back down at the bush in front of him, secretly hoping to spy something shiny sticking out of the dirt.  “He’s going to be so disappointed…”

“Kou-chan…”

Just then, Furihata’s phone began to ring.  He pulled it out of his pocket and felt his stomach twist when he saw who it was.

“Just answer,” Takao said, ruffling the brunet’s hair.  “Akashi can’t see you through the phone.”

He was right.

Furihata took a deep breath to calm himself and answered the call.

“Sei?”

 _‘I’ve been thinking about you all day.’_ His husband’s tone was romantic, but tinged with a hint of something more suggestive at the end.

“M-Me, too.” Furihata said.  It wasn’t a complete lie.

 _‘I’ve just finished my meeting and I should be able to wrap things up shortly.’_   He heard the rustling of papers in the background.  _‘Do you mind if we start our evening early?’_   His voice deepened then and Furihata felt heat pool in his stomach.

“S-Sure.” He cursed himself for stuttering.  They’d been married over a year for goodness’ sake!  Why did he still get so flustered?

 _‘Excellent.’_ And Furihata could picture the look on his husband’s face, his crimson eyes dark, but soft, and his lips upturned in a gentle smile.

God, he loved him.

_‘I’ll see you in an hour or so.’_

“See you,” Furihata said and then the call ended.

“What was that about?” Takao asked, batting his eyelashes.  Furihata had almost forgotten that the other man was there.

“Oh, Sei’s just on his way home.”

Then he froze.

Akashi was on his way home and Furihata still hadn’t found his ring.

“What am I going to do?” He asked, chocolate eyes wide, imploring.

“You’re going to go home,” Takao instructed.  “Take a shower, because you’re covered in dirt up to your elbows.” He pointed out.  “And then you’re going to calmly explain to your husband that you misplaced your ring.”

“I…I don’t know if I can.” Furihata chewed on his lower lip.  “I…I-I don’t want to hurt him.”

“Well, you can skip the admission and seduce him,” Takao suggested with a grin.

“Why is seduction your answer for everything, Takao-kun?” the brunet deadpanned.

“Hey, you try dealing with my tsundere husband,” he said, holding his hands up.  “Sometimes it’s easier to speak using _body language_.” He winked and Furihata blushed.  “Besides, Shin-chan is a sexual being.”

Furihata tried to imagine the stuffy, bespectacled doctor in the bedroom, but all he could see was him standing there in his lab coat, adjusting his glasses with a clipboard in hand.  He shook his head.

“I guess I have to tell him.”

“It’ll be fine.” Takao slapped him on the back.  “And, remember, when in doubt, whip it out.”

Furihata liked Takao.  He really did.  But if their husbands weren’t such old friends, he doubted very much that their personalities would have led them to spend any time together.

He made it home before Akashi, shedding his dirty clothing and hopping into the shower.  But, by the time he was wrapping a towel around his waist, he heard their bedroom door open.

“Kouki?” Akashi’s voice drifted into the room.

“In the bathroom,” he called, feeling butterflies – no, more like pterodactyls – begin to flutter in his stomach.  A second later, Akashi was standing in the doorway to their ensuite, his suit jacket off and his tie loosened.  His hair was a little messy, like he’d combed his fingers through it.  He looked so handsome.

“Impatient?” He asked, eyeing the towel around his waist and the water still beaded on his skin.  “I thought we might go for a walk around the grounds first, but if you prefer…”

“Oh, I,” Furihata flushed.  “I sort of got dirt all over me.”

“You got…dirt all over you?” Akashi raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, I…was looking for something.”  This was it.  He was going to tell him.  “I, um, I lost my ri-”

But he was saved by the bell.  Well, saved by the ringing of a phone, that is.  Akashi looked mildly aggravated, but offered him an apologetic smile before he answered his cell and walked into their bedroom.

Furihata let out a breath.  He couldn’t do it.  He couldn’t tell him.  Not now.

He followed after Akashi, watching his husband's back as he spoke into the phone, speaking in a language Furihata didn’t understand.  It sounded like Russian.  The Akashi Corporation was going global, so it made sense.

The brunet glanced down at his towel.  He wasn’t sure if he should take it off and start getting dressed.  Though, the way his husband had looked at him, perhaps the clothing would only get in the way.

A second later, Akashi was off the phone, switching it to silent as he set it down on his nightstand.

“Sorry about that, Kouki,” he said.  “Now, what was it you were saying?”

Furihata had to think of something.  Why was he so awful at lying?  Just a white lie.  Like, he was looking for…someone’s dog?  No, he couldn’t come up with a breed or even a person he knew who owned a dog.  Kuroko was in L.A. and Nigou with him.  No, he had to think of something else.

“Kouki?” Akashi sounded amused.

Um, maybe not a dog, but what else?  Takao was so smooth.  What would he say?  What would he do?

_When it doubt, whip it out._

Furihata didn’t want to use sex as a weapon…but maybe just a distraction?  Maybe just to soften the blow, to get his husband in a good mood before he delivered the bad news about his ring?

“Kouki?” Now Akashi sounded worried.  “What is it?”

“I…” He swallowed.  “I lost my wedding ring!”

So much for following Takao’s advice.

“I’m sorry,” Furihata bowed low, nose nearly brushing their mattress.  “I know I had it yesterday,” he spoke, still facing down, “but I couldn’t find it this morning and I looked everywhere. The banquet hall, the gym, everywhere Takao-kun and I ran yesterday.”  He swallowed again, afraid to look up and see his husband’s disappointed face.  “I’m…I’m so sorry.”

“Kouki…” Akashi sighed and Furihata could see his socked feet padding closer.  “Lift your head.”

“Can’t I just…um…stay like this?”

Akashi chuckled.

“Kouki, you didn’t lose your ring.”

At that, Furihata snapped his head up.

“I…didn’t?”

“No.”

“Then…” the brunet furrowed his brow.  “Where is it?”  He peeked up at Akashi.

“Remember last night?”

Furihata nodded.

“Remember how your ring kept nearly sliding off while we were dancing and you asked me to put it in my pocket for safe keeping?”

Furihata wracked his brain.  That sounded like something he’d do.  And his ring _had_ been loose lately.  But he didn’t remember asking his husband to do that.

“We did have quite a bit of champagne last night.” Akashi chuckled.  “I’d forgotten about it until I removed my vest from the top of the lampshade.” He blushed at that.  They had been pretty eager the night before and Furihata remembered them practically tearing each other’s clothing off.  “Your ring fell out of the pocket.”

“So, you have it now?” Furihata asked, holding his hand out expectantly.  He wanted nothing more than to put his wedding ring back on and never take it off again.

“Actually, I thought, since it was slipping off, that I would go ahead and get it resized for you,” Akashi said.  “It was either that or fatten you up.” He gave a cheeky smile and Furihata flushed.

“Hey.” He frowned.

“I’m glad you’re coaching and getting active again,” Akashi walked over and cupped Furihata’s cheek.  “But I kind of miss that little, what did you call it?  Pudge?”

Furihata was sure his entire body was blushing so hotly that his towel might catch on fire.  He glanced down, seeing a flat stomach.  It wasn’t a six-pack, but at least he could fit in his pants again.

“Sei.” He pouted.

“Sorry, sorry.” Akashi leaned forward and nuzzled his nose.  “Your ring should be ready tomorrow.” He pulled back to kiss his forehead.  “I planned on telling you about it, but I was so excited about our night alone that I,” he interrupted himself with an embarrassed laugh, “I forgot.”

“You really _were_ thinking about me all day…” Furihata whispered, not realizing he’d said it out loud.

“I’m always thinking about you,” Akashi swore, gripping the brunet’s chin and tilting his head up.  “I’m sorry you had to look all over the place on your day off.”

“It’s okay.” Furihata smiled.  “It was better than sitting around the house all day.”

“Still, I feel as though I should make it up to you.” Akashi lowered his lids, looking at Furihata like he was the most precious thing in the world.  The brunet still wasn’t used to it, honestly.  But it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside.  “So,” Akashi rubbed Furihata’s lower lip with his thumb, “We have the whole night. What shall we do first?”

Furihata thought about it, an uncharacteristically devious grin appearing on his face.  Akashi _had_ said that he wanted to make it up to him, after all.

“When in doubt…” he murmured, receiving an arched eyebrow in response.

“What?” Akashi asked, not following.

Furihata took a step back and let his towel fall to the floor.

Akashi caught on pretty quickly after that.

**Author's Note:**

> These two cuties.
> 
> I originally planned on giving this the same rating as my others in this series, but I felt that just implying it was enough for this. But, if you're jonesing for some AkaFuri naughty business, I'm going to try and get that posted before the event is over.
> 
> EDIT: I wrote [the kinky fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6407128/chapters/14965135), too. Tread carefully! Mind the rating!


End file.
